Commonly known collapsible hunting blinds are typically bulky and cumbersome to carry and transport in the field. A factor which further complicates and makes more difficult the hunter's task of carrying a collapsible hunting blind in the field is that such blinds typically comprise a multiplicity of structural support rods which are subject to bending, deformation, or fracturing upon rough contact with foreign objects and use during carriage and transportation in the field.
Another factor complicating and making more difficult hunters' carriage and transportation of collapsible hunting blinds in the field is the fact that such blinds' woven fabric covering material easily becomes abraded or damaged upon sharp impingement against or compressive contact exerted by outside structures and objects. Where such impinging contact coincides with the location within a collapsed hunting blind of an underlying support rod or rod connecting joint, cutting of the blind's fabric covering often undesirably occurs.
The instant inventive hunting blind assembly solves or ameliorates the problems, difficulties, and deficiencies discussed above by providing a special shoulder carried frame structure which, in combination with a specialized flexible sheet and tie combination may securely compressively envelope and hold a hunting blind in its collapsed configuration and upon a carry frame while both avoiding damage to the blind's structural support rods, and avoiding any impingement or compression damage to the blind's covering material.